


in the heat of the moment

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: what it says on the tin, early morning blowjobs nothin too crazy lol





	in the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> the kliego discord got me thinkin about Diego in the fuckboy grey sweatpants so this happened......
> 
> hit me up on twitter @_AMAMOT

 

The Hargreeves mansion had more life in it these days, with it’s students back in the halls but no longer restricted or holed up in their rooms. Diego woke up early, maintaining his strict workout regime because in his own words ‘this body is a temple’. He had just showered and thrown on an open cardigan and loose joggers over his naked body. The rest of the academy was still asleep, so he sat on one of the plush sofas and ignored the creepy taxidermy as he read the newspaper. His reading glasses perched on his nose, he got through the crime reports and a cup of coffee before he heard the creaking of stairs. He payed no attention to whoever was coming downstairs until he felt long fingers running through his shower-damp hair. He looked up to see a bleary eyed number Four smiling weakly down at him. 

 

“Mmm good morning. Have a good workout?” Klaus kissed his forehead over the top of the sofa, walking around to join him on the ornate velvet. 

 

“I did. Went a little harder than usual.”

 

“Yeah?” Klaus’s voice was still husky from sleep but his eyes had a hunger to them that was reserved for other activities. “Is that why you’re….a little harder than usual?”

 

Diego just let out a stuttering breath as Klaus palmed him over the thin fabric of the grey sweatpants. Expert hands pushed over his length and cupped his balls gently, the fabric giving a bit of friction that made Diego lift his hips into the contact. Klaus pushed open cardigan off of one of his shoulders, kissing along the collarbones and paying a bit of attention to the pierced nipple. He straddled Diego, feeling how hard he was now through his sweatpants and leaning in to pull him for a sloppy kiss. They both moaned softly when Klaus ground his hips down, feeling each other through their pants. 

 

“B-Baby not here” Diego started to protest as Klaus dropped to his knees in between his legs.

 

“Shhhh it’s early enough.” Klaus pulled the tented sweatpants down, mouth salivating as he saw the beautiful pink cock in front of him.

 

Any other arguments Diego had were lost on the tip of his tongue as Klaus took him in one go and he let out a yelp as he felt Four’s throat fluttering around his tip. Ironically, he felt breathless as Klaus pulled up and off him messily, only to dip back down again and start bobbing his head rhythmically. His tongue knew exactly where to find the sensitive spot that made Diego thrust his hips forward, causing him to gag slightly. Klaus could feel Diego’s stomach clenching, his panting breath giving away his need for release.

 

Klaus took the length of Diego, pushing him down his throat and looking up at him with watery eyes. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed, knowing it would drive him insane. Diego came with a small shout, Klaus feeling the salty heat run down his throat as he sucked through the other’s orgasm. He felt himself be pulled up and kissed, Diego loving to taste himself on his tongue. They found themselves once more on top of one another on the couch, Diego naked except his sweater and glasses, spent cock listing to the side as his blush receded from his neck. Klaus pulled away, needing to breathe but also enjoying his lovers face of bliss. They heaved a few breathes, before they were startled by the sound of space warping next to them.

 

“Don’t mind me, just grabbing the paper.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i NEVER write smut so this is probably bad sdkfjasldkfjals anyway plz be nice to me i'm sensitive


End file.
